guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanctum Cay (mission)
Category:Prophecies_missions Mission Objectives Deliver the Scepter of Orr to Vizier Khilbron and rendezvous with Evennia on the other side of the island. * Locate the Vizier and deliver the Scepter. * Make your way to the docks on the opposite side of the island. * BONUS Help the Restless Spirit find his final resting place. * ADDED You have been betrayed! Evennia has been taken. Meet the Vizier at the docks to make your escape. * ADDED Defend the Vizier while he summons a ship for your escape. Get on the boat when he is done. * Get on the boat! Primary Talk to Evennia and she will give you the Scepter. * A player holding the Scepter will gain +1 energy regeneration. * If dropped on the ground, it generates the Scepter of Orr's Aura around it that gives all nearby allies +10 maximum energy. You must deliver the Scepter to the Vizier, who will appear when you arrive at the ancient monastery, located on top of the cliffs. Follow the path shown on the map. After your rendezvous, the Vizier will instruct you to go east, towards the docks (marked B on the map). Once there you will have to protect him while he summons a ship from the depths. The fight that will issue between you and the White Mantle that will come from the north and south and try to stop the Vizier from performing the summoning can get overwhelming and is the hardest part of the mission. When the ship is finally afloat, go aboard to finish the mission. Only one party member has to be alive to complete the mission, so you may want to focus on survival later into the battle. You must also protect the Vizier. Try to battle just before the pier and keep the Vizier out of aggro range, so the chance of a Mantle turning to attack him is smaller. Bonus Find the Restless Spirit that loiters around the rock on the beach (marked 1 on the map). Talk to him while holding the Scepter and he will follow you. He will stop walking when the scepter is dropped on the ground. Your goal at this time is to bring him to the Vizier. Once you've delivered the Scepter to the Vizier, you have to wait a moment after the end of the cut-scene and talk to the Spirit again once you see a green exclamation mark. That will make the Spirit follow you once again. Your task now, is to lead him to a graveyard (marked 2 on the map). It's a little harder as he can no longer be directed to stay behind and out of danger. Be certain to keep an eye on the Spirit's health and have a human healer heal him if necessary. Follow the patch until the Vizier appears a third time saying Our only chance is to make for the coast of the Crystal Desert. To the dock! stick to the right mountain wall as much as you can. Doing so, will omit the Vizier from appearing at the dock's, giving you ample time to get the spirit to the grave and finish the Bonus. Do not linger however, since the White Mantle will already start running toward the pier, and the Vizier can be swarmed. Get the Spirit to safety and run back quick, unless of course you don't care about finishing the mission. Alternatively you can do both if there is more then one human in your party. Split up so that one person saves the Spirit, while the others keep the mantle busy. You can also try to use the fact that the Mantle group up on the pier to your advantage. They are a great target your any strong AoE Spells if there is someone that can heal the Vizier while he gets attacked. If done right, you can kill off the large group and then defend the pier as usual. Still another sound method of completing both mission and bonus together would be to include a Necromancer strong in the curses attribute with the elite skill Spiteful Spirit. Hugging the mountain wall as mentioned before, go to the graveyard. Take out the group of foes in your way, and allow the ghost to approach his resting spot. Upon running back to the boat (having got the bonus) you will discover that no actual harm happens to the Vizier until you approach, despite his being swamped with White Mantle. Simply cast Spiteful Spirit on the boss attacking the Vizier and commence wiping out the rest, and healing the Vizier. You should find just the boss left standing after a minute, but not for long. Once he is dealt with, there will be a few small groups of White Mantle trying to rush the dock, who are easy enough to kill off, while the boat is raised. A relatively simple way is to just have the whole party take the brunt of the Mantle assault as normal, but not getting on the boat. The mission won't end until a party member enters the boat, so the bonus can simply be done after the boat is summoned. Be advised that, though there can be a short lull in the enemy assaults once the boat is summoned, there can still be some mantle comming afterwards, which could kill the vizier anyway. Keep an eye out for this. Creatures NPCs * 20 Vizier Khilbron * 10 Restless Spirit * 11 Grasping Ghoul * 18 Smoke Phantom Monsters * 20 Hill Giant * 13 Inferno Imp * 18 Lightning Drake *Undead ** 16 Hellhound ** 18 Executioner ** 13 Skeleton Ranger ** 18 Bone Dragon ** 17 Damned Cleric ** 18 Necrid Horseman ** 17 Smoke Phantom *White Mantle ** 16 White Mantle Knight ** 18 White Mantle Justiciar ** 16 White Mantle Seeker ** 18 White Mantle Abbot ** 16 White Mantle Ritualist ** 16 White Mantle Savant Bosses Undead * 21 Fareed the Unworthy * 21 Bone Dragon * 21 Fariq Earthturner * 21 Ghazal the Corrupter * 21 Zaim Grimeclaw * 21 Lamaan Wickedwail White Mantle * 20 Edgar the Iron Fist * 20 Selwin the Fervent * 21 Irwyn the Severe Skill Capture * Warrior's Cunning from Fareed the Unworthy (not available before Marhan's Grotto). * Primal Echoes from Bone Dragon (Boss) (not available before Copperhammer Mines). * Dryder's Defenses from Edgar the Iron Fist (not available before Marhan's Grotto). * Divine Intervention from Selwin the Fervent (not available before Copperhammer Mines). * Convert Hexes from Selwin the Fervent (not available before Camp Rankor). * Draw Conditions from Fariq Earthturner and Selwin the Fervent (not available before Copperhammer Mines). * Animate Bone Fiend from Ghazal the Corrupter (not available before the The Forgotten Ones quest at Destiny's Gorge). * Barbs from Ghazal the Corrupter (not available before the Camp Rankor). * Desecrate Enchantments from Ghazal the Corrupter (not available before the Marhan's Grotto). * Mantra of Inscriptions from Zaim Grimeclaw (not available before the Camp Rankor). * Signet of Weariness from Zaim Grimeclaw (not available before the Camp Rankor). * Guilt from Irwyn the Severe (not available before The Misplaced Sword quest at Heroes' Audience). * Conjure Lightning from Lamaan Wickedwail (not available before Camp Rankor). Additional Notes *The players will be in The Amnoon Oasis at the completion of this mission. This is the only way to reach the Crystal Desert, making this mission one of the few that are absolutely required to get to most of the game. Some players take a short cut from the Temple of the Ages. By doing this, they omit the Maguuma Jungle towns and missions. This is not recommended for first-time players, as they will miss significant parts of the story as well as some useful quests. *Right after the cinematic with the Vizier, you can talk to each of the undead creatures he summons and they will follow you like pets. This is useful for keeping them from dying quickly and for having a few bodyguards. *Stay away from the pier, the Vizier does not appear, and you do not have to protect him, but you still need to kill the mobs as they approach. Unopposed White Mantle will move to the middle of the pier, where the Vizier should be, and when he does appear, all will attack him. *If you play through this mission with henchmen and you happen to be dead when the ship arrives, order your henchmen onto the ship with the flag command. The mission will end if a henchman makes it onto the boat. *Players looking for a cartographer title should visit the two beaches that the White Mantle come from when attacking the Vizier (One to the south, and one to the north east). They should wait around the Vizier for a while after the ship arose, and finish off the last of the attackers and then assault the beaches, killing all the Mantle that did not storm the ship. The South beach is easy, however the north one still has several groups that have to be pulled or they will overwhelm even a strong party. AoE damage works well, since the battle takes place in a narrow ravine.